Lockdown
by x-TorchwoodFan-x
Summary: The team are stuck in the Hub for a day. How are they going to survive?
1. 17:50 Hours

**Note: This is just a quick little story whilst I am still thinking of ideas for 'The Twins'... Any ideas are welcome for that story. Might help speed along the process of updating it... Please R&R... Love you all**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or Jack and Ianto. If I did then Ianto would be mine and he wouldn't have died in COE ):**

**17:50 HOURS**

Captain Jack Harkness looked down on his team and thought about what the last 24 hours had done to them. Gwen - shot; Tosh - kidnapped; Owen - also kidnapped and Ianto - poor Ianto. Beaten to a pulp by the Harvest. Jack couldn't look at his youngest recruit without his heart breaking. Ianto Jones had been through so much in such a short space of time that it was starting to pay its price on the young archivist.

"Guy's it's time you should be going. See you - " Jack couldn't finish his sentence before alarm bells began to sound around the Hub. "Tosh. What is going on?"

"We are going into lockdown. No idea how but we are."

"How long for?" Owen asked.

"Erm… 1 day."

"You what?! That's just fucking fantastic that is." Owen shouted.

"Owen calm down. There is nothing we can do about it."

"You can bloody try though. We do have lives outside this place." Owen pleaded. Jack just shook his head. "Well thanks a lot whoever did this. Thanks a fucking lot!" Owen stormed off to the autopsy bay. Jack scanned his eyes around the Hub to make sure everything was in order.

"Where's Ianto?" he asked.

"Don't know. Don't care!" Owen's voice came from the autopsy bay.

"Owen give the lad a break. He's been through a hell of a lot these past few weeks." Gwen shouted back.

"Oh yeah like nearly getting us killed."

"Well unlike you we have forgiven him for that. Think about how you felt when you lost Katie." Jack began. Owen appeared at the entrance to the autopsy bay. "We need to stick together. Including you." Owen sighed. "Tosh can you trace him?"

"Just doing it now." A few taps later and Tosh had the CCTV on screen. "Shit! He's down in the basement. And he doesn't look in a good way."

"Owen come with me. NOW!" Jack and Owen rushed down to the basement. When they got there they saw Ianto laying on the floor unconscious. Jack sat down beside him and took him in his arms.

"Owen. What's happened?"

"Well apart from his external injuries he got whilst in the Beacons, he's suffered a blow to the head and 3 cracked knuckles."

"Shit! Is he going to be ok?"

"The bastards got off lucky. But he triggered the lockdown Jack."

"How?"

"He's obviously fallen against the emergency lockdown trigger before he collapsed." Jack brushed a hand over Ianto's bruised face. "If we can get him to the autopsy bay Jack I can help him."


	2. 20:50 Hours

**20:50 HOURS (JACK'S POV)**

I sat by Ianto's side until he woke up. I didn't want to leave him. I couldn't leave him. What you I say to him?

"Jack" A mumbled voice called out to me. I looked to see Ianto beginning to wake up. He winced at every movement he made. It broke my heart.

"Hey, I'm here." I placed a hand on his face. "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit to be honest. My head is killing me."

"That's cause you have concussion mate. Hit your head when you fell unconscious." Owen had wandered in at this point

"Fuck! I triggered the lockdown."

"Ianto that doesn't matter. What matters is that you are ok."

"No Jack. I screwed up again. I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"Ianto don't talk like that."

"But it's true Jack." I felt tears in my eyes "I can do nothing right." I got up off my seat and walked out the autopsy room. I couldn't listen to him saying that stuff anymore. I went and sat in my office. The tears began to flow down my face. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Jack it's me." The Welshman said. "Can I come in?"

"What do you want Ianto?"

"I want you Jack." Did he really just say that? "I want you to tell me everything is going to be ok. I want you to tell me we are still good. Please Jack." I walked to my office door. When I opened it I saw Ianto standing there propped against the doorframe. I took him in my arms and felt the tears begin to flow again.

"Ow!" Ianto said.

"Sorry." I replied.

"Don't worry. The pain is worth it if it means I can be with you."


	3. 00:00 Hours

**00:00 HOURS**

Jack was sitting on the sofa in his office. The only thing that was different was the fact Ianto was asleep on his lap. Someone knocked at Jack's office door, causing Ianto to stir but not wake up.

"What?"

"Jack have you seen my patient? He's wandered off." Owen said.

"Come in Owen." Owen walked into Jack's office and saw Ianto sleeping peacefully. "Bless him. Jack can I have a word. In private."

"Yeah sure." Jack carefully got up off the sofa, leaving Ianto sound asleep. Jack and Owen wandered out onto the balcony. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's gonna take Ianto a good few weeks, maybe months to get back to normal."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he's not just hurt physically, he is hurt mentally and emotionally as well. He is all over the place."

"I know that Owen."

"But you don't know the full extent. Just look at his physical appearance. He's weak. Too caught up in trying to help others he's not looking after himself. He's not had a decent nights sleep in weeks because he's been trying so hard to impress us all." Jack looked at Ianto. Owen was right. He hadn't seen Ianto look his best in a long while that he was beginning to forget what the real Ianto looked like.

"What do we do Owen? He won't talk to anyone. Won't tell us when things are bothering him."

"He won't talk to us but he'll talk to you Jack. He trusts you. He trusts you to be there for him when things are shit. You are the only one that can help him. Ok, I can help him whilst he is in physical pain but that's cause I am a doctor and its my job. You are on your own for the rest. Its gonna take a hell of a lot to sort him out - get him back to the Ianto we knew four months ago but we have faith in you." Jack sighed. It was going to take a lot of time and patience with Ianto. Ianto needed to be the one to control when he was going to talk about it all.

"Ok thanks Owen. How are the girls?"

"You worry about Ianto. I will look after them. Now go before he wakes up." Jack looked to see Ianto stirring on the sofa. Jack rushed in to his office and crouched down next to the sofa. Then he knew that Ianto wasn't waking up. He was having a nightmare.

"Stay away from me you evil bastards. Stay away!" Jack ducked in time before Ianto's arm came flying in his direction. Jack sat up and saw Ianto fighting back the nightmare. Next ting Jack knew Ianto was sitting bolt upright screaming. Jack sat next to his young archivist and held him tight.

"Hey. Shhh you're ok. It's me Jack. You are safe I promise." Ianto grabbed hold of Jacks arm and sobbed into his shoulder. "Let it all out Ianto."

"They were gonna kill me. Were gonna cut me up and eat me."

"It was only a dream. I wont let anything hurt you." Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head and held him until he calmed down.

"Jack, tell me it's gonna be alright."

"It's gonna be more than alright Ianto. It's gonna be great." Ianto let out a small laugh which made Jack smile. He hadn't heard Ianto laugh in such a long time.

"I love you Jack. I know you may think I am all emotional and shit but this is for real. I do love you." Jack was gob smacked. "Have I said something wrong?"

"No I was just thinking about something. And you know what Ianto Jones."

"What?"

"I love you too." Jack moved in and gave Ianto a small kiss on the lips. _'Just how I remember it' _he thought remembering the first kiss they shared. Fair enough it wasn't an ideal situation but it was nice. More than nice. It was fucking fantastic! Even if he did say so himself.


	4. 04:00 Hours

**04:00 HOURS**

The Hub was silent. Everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except Jack and Ianto that was.

"You wanna talk about what's happened?" Jack asked. Ianto was laying on the sofa with his head on Jacks lap. Jack brushed a hand through Ianto's hair repeatedly, calming his young lover.

"It seems that since Canary Wharf my life has gone to shit really. When I met you Jack I thought I would get a fresh start. A chance to start a new life in a way that I wanted to live it. But no. 11 months later I nearly had my team-mates killed because I acted selfishly."

"You did it to save her Ianto. Any of those lot would have done the same."

"Yeah they would really hide a half converted Cyberman in the basement."

"You acted like you. You wanted to help her because that's the kinda person you are."

"You really think that?"

"I don't think it. I know it! I have lived through so much that I know how you felt."

"Then we went to the Beacons. Christ Jack I thought I could have killed you when I saw you."

"Likewise. Why did you bypass the fact I was the last person you had kissed?"

"Because I was still mad at you. And I didn't want the shit that would follow from Owen." Jack smiled. "When the cannibals took me, I wished for it to end. I wished for them to kill me. But I kept fighting for you. Because I knew you would be there at the end of it all." Ianto was opening up to Jack just like Owen had said. And Jack took in everything he said.


	5. 07:00 Hours

**07:00 HOURS**

Owen woke up to the sound of machines whirring. Meaning that Toshiko was already up.

"Morning." Owen said. "Where's Gwen?"

"Making a brew." Tosh began. "Jack and Ianto are no-where to be seen."

"I'll go look." Owen wandered over to the stairs and went to Jack's office. When he got there he opened the door quietly and saw Jack and Ianto asleep on the sofa. Ianto still laying with his head in Jacks lap and Jack had his feet up on the small coffee table and an arm draped over Ianto's chest. Owen closed the door and looked over to the main part of the Hub where Gwen has just appeared with the tea.

"Oi you two. Come see this." Owen said.

"What is it?"

"Just come look." Gwen and Tosh walked to Jack's office and met Owen. "You wanna know where Jack and Ianto are? Then take a look." Owen carefully opened the door again and all three of them stuck their heads round.

"Aww bless." Gwen said. "They are so cute."

"Let's just leave them be. We can manage on our own. Besides, it gives me chance to get Ianto's meds ready before he wakes up." Owen closed the door again knowing that things were finally starting to look good for Ianto.


	6. 10:00 Hours

10:00 HOURS

Jack wandered into the autopsy room like he owned the place. He was so proud and uncontrollable that he had no other way of being happy.

"Mr Harkness. What can I do for you?" Owen said. His back was turned again so he couldn't see Jack so this caught Jack off guard.

"How the fuck did you know it was me?"

"Heavy footsteps. Could only be you. I think I caught Ianto off guard this morning as well when I noted he walked through the door without me looking."

"You are seriously creepy sometimes Owen do you know that?" Owen chuckled and turned to face Jack. Jack leant on the railings and looked down at Owen.

"Ianto looks better this morning don't you think?"

"Oh definitely. Much more alive. Might take less time than you expected Owen."

"What did he say to you last night? Because it looks like a good load has been lifted."

"He was saying how he came here to start a new life. What with everything that happened at Canary Wharf he just wanted to forget it all and move on."

"We have all treated him like shit really haven't we Jack?"

"You, me, Gwen. Even Tosh. We just acted like he was the Tea Boy and nothing else. We didn't stop and think that he may have needed a shoulder to cry on. Even if it was only someone to say 'Hey let's go out for a beer'. We just left him to his own devices."

"Things are starting to look up for him though aren't they Jack?"

"Most definitely. Now he has me in his life things are going to be more than good for him."

"Just look after him Jack. Don't treat him like shit."

"Would I ever?"

"I know what you can be like sometimes Jack. Just don't hurt him that's all I am saying."

"I won't Owen. And that's a promise."

* * *

**Well that's the end of this one guys :) hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it... hope to get some more up soon..**

**x-TorchwoodFan-x (Jess)**


End file.
